


this whole disaster

by AureateAubade



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureateAubade/pseuds/AureateAubade
Summary: mid season 2, steve just needs someone to be there





	this whole disaster

**Author's Note:**

> so the prompt for this was "'things you were afraid to say' + jeremy/steven. Let's get some cursed up in here ;)" and now this is a ship. enjoy.

So Parker’s back. From the dead. And everyone seems to be doing fine. Parker himself is all smiles and forgiveness, James is chill, Cib is dealing in his own way, Autumn really has no opinion on this whole ordeal, but Steve. Steve’s a little lost, overwhelmed,  _scared_. 

And he can’t talk to Parker, that would be ridiculous. He can’t talk to Andrew, obviously. So that leaves Jeremy. Jeremy who’s always 4 steps ahead, who knows what he’s doing, who’s alert even when asleep. Jeremy, who won’t make Steve talk about his feelings, or open up, or any of that bullshit. Who might kill him but what does that matter because apparently death isn’t permanent anymore.

So they sit there. It’s 4 am so no one’s in the office but Steve and his insomnia and Jeremy and his lack of a normal sleep schedule. And Steve feels grateful. That this man who he doesn’t know very well would come to a dangerous area just because Steve mentioned offhandedly in a text message that he wasn’t doing great.

Jeremy takes off his glasses and sighs and he looks so young and so  _tired_ and Steve just knows that they feel the same way about this whole disaster. He wants to ask  _are you okay,_ or  _what can i do?_  but he’s scared that Jeremy will run, leave him alone in the office at 4:04 am, and he doesn’t want to be alone, doesn’t want Jeremy to be alone, so he just sighs as well and lets his head drop onto Jeremy’s shoulder.

And no one runs.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr](http://rosegoldgavin.tumblr.com/post/169005889456/58-jeremysteven-lets-get-some-cursed-up-in)


End file.
